The Owner's Manuel for Chibi Akatsuki
by A Tragic Galaxy
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an exclusive chibi Akatsuki! Madarastudios. inc is not responsible for any damages to the owner on account of this product. Please read this manuel in its entirity before calling about any complaints.
1. Introduction to Your New Chibi Akatsuki

Congratulations! You have just become the proud owner of a chibi Akatsuki! Please note that this chibi Akatsuki is one of a kind and cannot be replaced if it is lost, stolen, or damaged. Madarastudios. inc is not responsible for any catastrophes involving a chibi Akatsuki or its owner.

You may have aquired your exclusive chibi Akatsuki in one of several different ways. You might have found your chibi Akatsuki at the pound, wandering the streets, donated by an anonimous stranger, or perhaps delivered in a cardboard box from Madarastudios. inc. Please remember that your chibi Akatsuki may have experienced several different owners by the time they were placed in your care. Your chibi Akatsuki may have been abandoned, kicked out, pounded, or left to its own by a neglectful owner. Your chibi Akatsuki may also have run away from previous owners who were cruel or resentful specifically towards chibi Akatsuki. Do not try and make your chibi Akatsuki speak of their past owners as any of the above may have happened. Remember that your chibi Akatsuki might have experienced harsh treatment before, and will need gentle care and guidance in order to adapt to their new lifestyle. Treat your chibi Akatsuki with care and you might eventually gain their trust.

Your chibi Akatsuki probably has a tragic past. Do not force them to speak about this if they do not wish to. The consequences could result in tears, tempers, or flying kunai. If you wish to learn more about your chibi Akatsuki, look it up online or buy a custom owner's manuel. (Available at Madarastudios .inc for $5.99 each.)

Remember that your chibi Akatsuki is intelligent. They will appreciate being called by their real name and not a cute or silly animal term. Speak to your chibi Akatsuki like you would a real person. They are not pets or children who cannot understand your thoughts. Some of them might enjoy a long, thoughtful conversation. Your chibi Akatsuki may refuse to speak in any language other than Japanese. If this happens, either wait for them to learn to trust you enough to speak in your language or buy a translator. (You can purchase a chibi translator from Madarastudios .inc for $19.95. Order now while supplies last!)

Be considerate of your chibi Akatsuki. Most chibi Akatsuki will not appreciate games like dress up or 'take care of baby.' If your chibi Akatsuki feel threatened with too many humiliating circumstances, they might run away. Talk to your chibi Akatsuki about what they like to do. They will appreciate it if they can communicate their likes or dislikes.

Remember that your chibi Akatsuki is a human being. Newspapers, food bowls, and ragged blankets are not suitable means of care for your chibi Akatsuki. Your chibi Akatsuki can take care of him or herself, but give them a sense of privacy. Close off a section of the room or clear out a spare closet for them. Do not enter this section without the permission of your chibi Akatsuki. You would want them to be courteous or your privacy, and they will appreciate the same.

Your chibi Akatsuki will be more favorable towards food from their home country, but they can eat anything that you would be willing to touch. Do not force your chibi Akatsuki to eat something that they do not like. Some chibi Akatsuki are choosy. If they refuse to eat anything in the house you might need to buy something from the Asian market. Let them pick the food if this happens. Your chibi Akatsuki will probably have a favorite treat or meal. Be sure to remember it on special days, especially their birthday. This small touch will mean a great deal to them.

Your chibi Akatsuki has probably come with a red and black cloak and a custom set of clothing. Do not force your chibi Akatsuki to wear children's clothing against their will. Some of them will appreciate their own clothes as a part of their past. If this is so, you may want to ask a tailor to custom a few extra suits in similar designs. Take good care of your chibi Akatsuki's cloak. It will likely be authentic and very important to your chibi Akatsuki. Take the cloak to the dry cleaners only, and be sure to pay extra for special care. Your chibi Akatsuki will appreciate it if you ensure that their cloak is well maintenanced.

Madarastudios. inc is not responsible for any damages associated with your chibi Akatsuki. Your chibi Akatsuki has likely come with special powers. Be sure that you understand the possible dangers to yourself, your house, and your neighborhood in light of this aspect. Your chibi Akatsuki will be very well aquanted with sharp objects. If you do not like this you will need to hide all kitchen knives, saws, and other cutting utensils. Understand that some chibi Akatsuki can be taught to control their violent behavior if they have not learned already. Be patient with your chibi Akatsuki, or return them for a kinder and gentler chibi Shinobi. (Chibi Shinobi are available only at Madarastudios .inc retail.)

Chibi Akatsuki are a product associated only with Madarastudios .inc. If you are having a problem with your chibi Akatsuki or wish to return it, call (899) 787-Madarastudi os-Akatsuki. Remember that your chibi Akatsuki cannot be replaced with a duplicate copy if it is harmed, lost, killed, or stolen. Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for any damages associated with chibi Akatsuki.

**... ... .. . . .. . . . ...**

** This was a random idea after I was mourning the fact that I have too many stories to create one solely on chibi Itachi (not counting Raising a Raven).**

** I do not own Naruto or anything associated.**

** 2nd chapter will start with Itachi Uchiha!**


	2. Itachi

Congratulations! You are the proud new owner of an exclusive chibi Itachi! You have probably found your chibi Itachi in the pound after another tragic abandonment by the previous owner. This is likely due to an ill aimed fire jutsu or merely because the previous owner hated the Akatsuki. Please note that there are several things you will wish to know before officially introducing yourself to your new chibi Itachi.

Your chibi Itachi will likely come with several personal belongings. These may include an authentic black and red Akatsuki cloak, a scratched headband with the symbol of the Leaf Village, a number of kunai knives, and a necklace with several brass rings. Do not take these away from your chibi Itachi as they will likely have a great deal of meaning attached.

Your exclusive chibi Itachi has probably passed through several owners due to his quiet nature and dark past. Do not be surprised if your chibi Itachi does not warm up to you right away. He is probably waiting to see if you are really intent on letting him stay.

Chibi Itachi is known for his silence. Do not expect your chibi Itachi to keep up much of a conversation. You might hear a great deal of 'hn' or perhaps no reply at all. This does not mean that your chibi Itachi is not listening. It will be important in the first few weeks to let your chibi Itachi know that you care for him and really don't mind that he is an evil genius. Talk to your chibi Itachi if it is comfortable for you. He will not respond a great deal, but he will listen.

Your chibi Itachi may be more withdrawn than normal sometimes. It may be that he is noting a special day or event that is associated with his tragic past. Do not press him for information. Give your chibi Itachi a few days of solitude and let him have his space. If you are curious and cannot rest until your questions are answered, you might try looking it up online or reading the custom owner's manuel for chibi Itachi. (Available at Madarastudios .inc for $5.99.)

Your chibi Itachi will also have a number of special powers. These might include fire jutsu, tsukuyomi, amaterasu, and susanoo. Do not make direct eye contact with your chibi Itachi unless he trusts you implicitly. Even then caution is highly advised. Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for sharingan terrors. Your chibi Itachi will be accustomed to using his clan's fire jutsu. Encourage him to use it to help around the house. Your chibi Itachi will not intentionally destroy anything, but he might be willing to light a few bonfires for you if ask nicely. (Offer to share the marshmallows in exchange for his help. Extra jumbo bags of marshmallows can be purchased from Madarastudious .inc- food-supply for $8.99 each.) Your chibi Itachi will need somewhere to train his abilities. Find a fireproof area that has little community traffic. Warn the neighbors beforehand that a shuriken throwing Akatsuki will be practicing in the back yard.

To help gain your chibi Itachi's trust, you might try offering him some of his favorite foods. You will find that cabbage and onigri with seaweed particularely appeal to your chibi Itachi's taste. On barbeque nights you might want to find an alternative menu for your chibi Itachi, however, as he is not inclined to have a liking for steak. For special outings, try visiting traditional Japanese cafes. Not only will this give your chibi Itachi a glimpse of home, but it will show that you really care about his preferences and hobbies.

Your chibi Itachi may not be too particular about his room location, but be warned ahead of time that he is a very neat individual. Do not clutter his room space with dirty laundry or crinkled pieces of paper. He may become resentful at your lack of concern, which will create a major setback for your attempts to make him feel more at home.

Be very cautious when taking your chibi Itachi to a friend's house. If your friend owns a chibi Sasuke you might find that the two brothers will promptly attempt to kill each other. Dodge any flying fireballs and remove chibi Itachi as soon as possible. Your chibi Itachi might be emotionally stressed afterwards. Give him some time alone. Similar problems could occur if your chibi Itachi is placed in the same room as chibi Orochimaru or any chibi Shinobi. To prevent damage to your friend's house, remove your chibi Itachi from the premises. If one of your friends own a chibi Hinata or a chibi Sakura, they may try to set up a romance between their chibi and your chibi Itachi. This is highly unrecommended unless you wish to have the creators of the Naruto manga banging on your door for spoiling the plotline with a character pairing. Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for any police investigations or arrests that might occur because of this.

Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for any damages that might occur to chibi Itachi or the owner. This includes house fires, loss of limbs, night terrors from tsukuyomi, or the loss or harm of your chibi Itachi. If you are having trouble with your chibi Itachi that is not listed in the information above or you wish to return him, call (899) 787-Madarastudios-Akatsuki.

** ... ... .. ... . .. .. ... .. ..**

** Next update might take a bit longer because of school. I'm thinking about Sasori for chapter 3...**


	3. Sasori

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an exclusive chibi Sasori! This chibi Sasori is one of a kind and cannot be replaced if it is lost, stolen, or damaged. You have probably found your chibi Sasori in a hardware store or an expensive toymaker's shop. Please understand that your chibi Sasori will have special needs and should be properly taken care of. There are several things you will need to know about your new chibi Sasori before you consider an official adoption.

Your chibi Sasori may have been abandoned by a number of owners due to the emotionless state of his inhuman being. You will quickly find that chibi Sasori has no real body of his own. His heart exists in a special cylinder which can be switched between various puppet bodies. This will prove to be an advantage if your chibi Sasori is damaged in the future. Unfortunately, this also means that your chibi Sasori exists in a relatively emotion void state. You may expect some display of feeling from him, namely his increasing agitation if you happen to be trying his ever impatient attitude. Rest assured that this is a part of his peronality and will not likely change. Before you make a commitment to care for a chibi Sasori, consider if you are ready to work with a social resilient individual.

Your chibi Sasori will have a puppet body that may vary in design. You will need to provide the tools and parts to properly maintain your his body. If a part of your chibi Sasori is damaged, you need only provide the pieces for a repair job. It would be advisable for a spare body to be prepared ahead of time in case your chibi Sasori is unable to carry out the repairs himself. If this happens, merely follow the instructions in the owner's manuel for chibi Sasori on the proper procedure for heart transplants. (Available from Madarastudios .inc for $5.99.) Take special to ensure that nothing harms the cylinder containing your chibi Sasori's heart. If this happens your chibi Sasori will be irrepairable. Special coffins can be purchased from Madarastudios. inc for $199.99.

Your chibi Sasori will appreciate having a lot of time to himself. He will need a quiet place to work on his puppet hobby. If you are accustomed to making a lot of noise, you may wish to clear a space in the attic for your chibi Sasori's room. Your chibi Sasori will not mind so long as there are plenty of drawers and compartments in which to keep his tools. Leave your chibi Sasori alone when he is in his room. It is most likely that he will be working on a delicate project and will not wish to be disturbed.

Art is a very important part of your chibi Sasori's life. Be sure to praise your chibi Sasori's puppets and emphasize on the eternal aspect of their beauty. To further show your appreciation, donate a few puppets to a local musuem. Take your chibi Sasori to see them displayed so that he can know that his art will be remembered forever. Place a few of your his puppets around the house and show them off to your friends and neighbors. Your chibi Sasori will deeply appreciate this, even if he does not show it.

Be sure to keep your chibi Sasori wells supplied in his various tools and puppet materials. Let him take as long as he needs to search through a hardware store. Make a day of it! Your chibi Sasori will not need food, but pack yourself a picnic lunch and let him know that you care.

At times your chibi Sasori might come into contact with other chibi Akatsuki. Rest assured that your chibi Sasori is in little danger, but be warned that in the presence of a chibi Deidara, an argument over art may commence. Should this happen, immediately detain chibi Sasori and chibi Deidara and congratulate both of their favored art forms. It is strongly advised to keep your chibi Sasori away from any and all chibi Shinobi. Madarastudios. inc is not responsible for any damage that could be caused to the owner or their property on account of a chibi battle.

Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for any damages that might occur to chibi Sasori or the owner. This includes puppet attacks, emotional trauma on the part of the owner, chibi wars, or the loss or harm of your chibi Sasori. If you wish to return your chibi Sasori or are having trouble that is not listed in the information above, call (899) 787-Madarastudios-Akatsuki.

**.. .. .. .. .. . .. . .. ... .**

** Can't... stop... updating! So much for getting extra work done over spring break. Next up is Deidara!**


	4. Deidara

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a chibi Deidara! You have probably found your chibi Deidara wandering the streets after running away or being abandoned by a cruel and thoughtless owner. Please note that your chibi Deidara has special needs and cannot be treated as an ordinary chibi. It is highly advised that you read this manuel in its entirity before considering an official adoption.

Before adopting your Deidara chibi, it is important to know several things. Your chibi Deidara has probably been kicked out of several homes due to his explosive temper (literally), and most importantly his extra mouths. Your chibi Deidara has an extra mouth on his chest and in each of his hands, which he uses to mold his clay. Most people find this disturbing, especially when shaking hands or during meals. If this becomes a reaccuring problem, try making a pair of special fingerless gloves for this purpose. Emphasize the magnificent uniqueness of the gloves to make it more pleasing for your chibi Deidara to wear them.

Please note that the hand mouths are a part of your chibi Deidara and should not be surgically removed. A number of previous owners have likely attempted such a thing, and your chibi Deidara might run away if he hears any mention of a surgeon. Due to this fact, your chibi Deidara may also have a phobia of telephone calls. Reassure your chibi Deidara that the calls have nothing to do with a doctor.

If there is a need to visit a doctor, prepare your chibi Deidara ahead of time. Be certain he understands that no oral surgery will be involved. See to it that he wear his fingerless gloves to hide his hand mouths. If the doctor asks, tell him or her that the gloves are the latest fashion. With any luck the doctor will believe you. Make sure your chibi Deidara does not injure his hands beforehand, or else the doctor might wish to commence with a further inspection. You may find it neccessary to hide the sealed mouth on your chibi Deidara's chest. Use a little makup to hide the worst. If questions arise, explain that a past surgery was involved after a sports accident. Close your eyes tightly and hope that it works.

Your chibi Deidara will be more accustomed to being mistaken for a child. Although he is approximately nineteen years of age, he might find it amusing to act as a seven year old. Allow your chibi Deidara to act in a frivolous manner. It will do no harm to anyone and may help your Deidara chibi to accustom better to his new home.

When designing the room for your chibi Deidara, try walling off a section and decorating it to resemble a traditional Japanese bedroom. You might try a few decorations and homey touches, but be mindful that pink frilly curtains might attract a few clay bombs. (Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for any damage to windows.)

Note that your chibi Deidara likes to wear his hair long. Do not demand a visit to the barber shop. Keep a variety of shampoos and conditioners for your chibi Deidara to choose from. He will appreciate your willingness to help him care for his hair. On occasion a few people might taunt your chibi Deidara about his hair length, claiming it gives him a feminine appearance. Do not let your chibi Deidara kill them. (Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for any prison fines for rabid chibis.)

Your chibi Deidara will enjoy being able to continue his clay hobby. Do not discourage this love of art in view of its impracticality. Encourage your chibi Deidara to take further classes such as sculpture and ceramics. Help him by purchasing his supplies. You might find yourself moving into a craft store permanently. Find one that sells quality clay of various types. Let your chibi Deidara choose the kind he prefers. Make sure he understands that no exploding clay is available in the store, nor is it permitted in the house. (Exploding clay can be ordered from Madarastudios. inc for $29.95 per twenty-five pound bag.)

Your chibi Deidara will need some time every day to practice his explosions. Take him to a rural beach or abandoned field, and warn the neighbors that their lost dog might be endangered. Depending on city regulations, you might want to get a firearms permit. Life insurance might also come in handy. (Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for any damages caused by misfired explosions.)

Make sure to note your chibi Deidara's birthday on the calendar. This should be easy, as it takes place on a popular celebration day in May. Take your chibi Deidara to a local kiln shop and let him spend the day astounding the master crafters with his talents. Encourage him to glaze his work and challenge chibi Sasori's talent at creating "eternal art." Make sure he takes a break for lunch. Treat him to a resteraunt that serves bakudan, his favorite food. Plan your budget around birthday expenses.

Call first before taking your chibi Deidara to visit a friend. Some chibis may prove to be harmful when placed in the presense of their rivals. Make sure your friend does not own a Sasuke chibi before visiting. If chaos ensues, separate the chibis and remove your chibi Deidara from the premises. Run. Let your friend handle their chibi Sasuke. (Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for any harm that might occur for trying to deal with chibi Sasuke without reading the owner's manuel.) Other dangerous situations involving your chibi Deidara might include contact with chibi Itachi and any chibi Shinobi, particularely chibi Kakashi. In case of emergency, remove your chibi Deidara from the house and refrain from making eye contact with any chibi that has sharingan. (Madarastudios. inc is not responsible for any damage caused to the owner or their property on account of chibi fights.)

Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for any damages involved with chibi Deidara. This includes decimated houses, burnt limbs, exploded pets, accidental wildfires, and dead chibis. If you have further questions that are not mentioned in the owners manuel or would like to return your chibi Deidara, call (899) 787-Madarastudios-Akatsuki.

**... . . ... . .. .. . .. . ..**

** NEXT ...(drumroll)... TOBI! (a.k.a Madara... this will be interesting)**

** Madarastudios. inc does not own Naruto, and neither does the author. Unfortunately. (I'd make Itachi a good guy!) :D**


	5. Tobi aka Madara

For your information, you have just been selected as the temporary host of chibi Tobi. If you are reading this, then it is likely that chibi Tobi appeared randomly on your doorstep and entered your house without so much as a by-your-leave. Do not discourage the temprary stay of chibi Tobi. Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for the reprucussions of your attempts to evict chibi Tobi. It would be in your wisest interests to read this manuel in its entirety or face the consequences of your ignorance.

Chibi Tobi may have chosen your particular residence for his temporary home for a number of reasons. Do not ask chibi Tobi what those reasons are. If you do ask and he does not answer you, note that you will have been very lucky to have escaped with your life. Understand that if one of your friends happen to own a chibi Naruto or chibi Killer Bee, then whether you want a chibi Akatsuki or not will be irrelevant. When chibi Tobi appears on your doorstep, advise your friend to take a vacation out of state for the next couple of months. Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for your friend's missing chibi should they fail to follow through with this advice.

When chibi Tobi arrives, hold the welcoming party until you see his first reaction to his new caretaker. If he squeals in joy and holds out his arms to you, then he is offering a temporary peace in the house and will cause you no harm. Play along with chibi Tobi's frivolous attitude. Chibi Tobi will likely wish to act like a normal child. Take him to the attic on rainy days and let him play dress-up. Remember that your life is more valuable than your personal dignity. If he asks you to put on a silly hat, do not refuse. When the sun comes out, treat chibi Tobi to an excursion to the local playground. He will laugh and tell you to watch as he plays on the slide and the seesaw. Spin him around on the merry-go-round until he gets dizzy. It is his favorite ride.

If parents feel uncomfortable having an orange masked clown play around their children, tell them it is a new fashion and all children will be wearing them one day. See how many follow your example. If chibi Tobi appears to be playing rough, explain that he is adopted and his harsh early childhood makes him uncontrollable. You might wish to leave for home as quickly as possible.

Chibi Tobi will love all forms of outings. Take him to an ice cream shop. Congratulate his talent at licking a cone despite the orange mask. Help chibi Tobi pick daisies and dandelions in the park. Put them in a vase as soon as you get home. Chibi Tobi will likely sqeal with joy, which means he will not attempt to kill you for the rest of the evening.

When picking media, do not offer children's movies for chibi Tobi to watch. Rent or purchase the Naruto anime series and let him watch as much as he likes. You will probably fall asleep before chibi Tobi finishes the latest anime episode. If he does not speak for the rest of the evening, do not ask what is on his mind. He is likely plotting for the future based on newly gleaned information.

When it comes to chibi Tobi's room, do not concern yourself with finding the perfect accomidations. Chibi Tobi will appreciate having a comfortable plush pillow to curl up on at the front of your bed. Remember, his stay is temporary, and he will not be interested in the semblance of a permanent residence.

Do not, repeat DO NOT attempt to remove chibi Tobi's mask. Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for the gruesome death of caregivers who attempt to remove chibi Tobi's mask.

If chibi Tobi is found wandering the house in the middle of the night, do not ask questions about his purpose. He might order you in a deep voice to return to your room. If this happens, he has switched to his real identity of chibi Madara. Do not disobey chibi Madara. Madarastudios .inc will not be responsible for the consequences of disobeying chibi Madara. Return to your room and wait until chibi Tobi returns as his bubbly self. Do not ask where he was or why his attitude changed.

If, after an incidence like this, your friend's chibi Naruto disappears, do not ask any questions of your chibi Tobi. Offer your condolences to your friend and stay out of the basement for the next three days. If chibi Tobi returns, make no comment. You might want to avoid looking at the moon from now on. (Madarastudios .inc will not be held accountable for the carrying out of the Moon's Eye plan.)

If your friends own other chibi Akatsuki, you might find them congregating in your basement. Do not question their motives or inform your friends of the location of their missing chibi Akatsuki. Apologize for the disturbance and close the door quietly. Run back into the house and do not venture outside for the next three days or until chibi Tobi returns.

If your friend owns a chibi Shinobi, advise them to lock their chibi inside until chibi Tobi leaves. Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for the potential harm to your friend's chibi Shinobi. If your friend owns a chibi Karin, Jugo, or Suigetsu, do not deny any meetings which may take place in your house. Stay in your room and do not evesdrop on any conversation. If your friend calls, reassure them that their chibi is safe and will return as soon as possible. Hang up. If your friend owns a chibi Sasuke, avoid killing their chibi. You will be seeing him a lot more often, and it is unlikely that he will be in a loveable mood. If this bothers you, kindly request chibi Tobi to meet with your friend's chibi Sasuke somewhere outside the house. If chibi Tobi switches to his chibi Madara mode, politely back away and leave the house until chibi Sasuke leaves. In the case of any secret chibi meetings, advise your friend not to retrieve their chibi until chibi Tobi/Madara has left. Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for any harm which might occur to your friend due to the unintentional overhearing of a chibi Akatsuki conversation.

You cannot return, exchange, or pound chibi Tobi. If you lose this manuel or are afraid for your life, hide in the closet and call (899) 999-Madarastudios-Guidelines. Listen to their advice and do not provoke chibi Madara. Hide out until the danger is past. Madarastudios. inc will not be held responsible for any damages caused by chibi Tobi. If you have any questions, call (899) 787-Madarastudios-Akatsuki. There are no guarentees that your call will be returned.

. . .. . .. . .. . . ..

**Chibi Nagato next!**


	6. Sasuke

Congratulations! You are now the proud new owner of an exclusive Team Hebi chibi Sasuke! Your chibi Sasuke has probably arrived at your door for one of several reasons:

1) He is looking for chibi Itachi. If you own a chibi Itachi, lock him in the basement before welcoming chibi Sasuke into your home. See warnings at the end for further details.

2) He has found and killed chibi Itachi and is now looking for an exclusive Konoha chibi, Team Hebi chibi, or chibi Madara.

3) He is running away from his last owner. Again.

If you have been lucky enough to have found chibi Sasuke on your doorstep, feel free to adopt him and welcome him into your home. He is probably looking for a temprorary sanctuary while he continues his quest of the above three options. Please take note that chibi Sasuke is a one of a kind exclusive and highly valued chibi, particularely among female purchasers. Madarastudios. inc does not take responsibility for stolen chibis, death threats, or BFF's wielding machine guns. Remember that your chibi Sasuke likely fled a number of _NARUTO _fans by the time he arrived on your doorstep. Any one of your friends may have owned him. Madarastudios. inc does not take responsibility if you are forced to move out of the neighborhood in order to protect yourself from a suit.

Your chibi Sasuke may act withdrawn and sullen. Keep in mind that he has lost his parents, abandoned his friends, and devoted his life to killing the only family member he has left. He has earned the right to sulk. Attempt to cheer up chibi Sasuke by showing him _Naruto Shippudden _episodes 135-138. Do not be alarmed if he watches this over and over again. You might find kunai imbedded in the television screen when you wake up in the morning. Madarastudios. inc is not responsible for damaged technology.

It is highly inadvisable to show your chibi Sasuke any _Naruto Shippudden _episodes past 138. If you fall asleep in the middle of a marathon and find him gone in the morning, call the unlucky friend who owns chibi Madara. Your chibi Sasuke will probably not be returned to you. This would be a good time to adopt a chibi Itachi.

General outings may help you bond with your chibi Sasuke. Understand that chibi Sasuke is a loner and will not welcome friendship. Tell him that you understand and respect his wishes, and ask if he would like to go shopping anyway. Upon receiving his consent, you may promptly desire to take him to the nearest candy store and OD him on C6H12O6. Please keep in mind that your chibi Sasuke holds a sincere hatred for sweets. You may, of course, use this as an opportunity to restock your own hoard instead.

After punishing your chibi Sasuke by dragging him to the candy store, give him a treat to ensure he will not run away with the next person that steps inside the house (probably your best friend, who will deny the evidence). Set your chibi Sasuke up with Ultimate Ninja Storm II and let him kill Itachi to his heart's content. You may never see your game consol again.

"An apple a day keeps Zetsu away," and an tomato a day keeps chibi Sasuke from moving to your friend's house. Buy a Japanese cook book on tomatoes and serve a different recipe every day of the month. Take special note of your chibi Sasuke's favorites. If you are a good cook and newly introduced to Oriental cooking, he may compliment you and say that it almost tastes Japanese. If you already have experience with the variety of spices, he may give you the highest compliment and say your cooking is almost as good as his mother's.

Your chibi Sasuke's living quarters must be simple. Do not extravaganze your closet in an attempt to impress him. Allow him to decorate his own room. Give him a few Itachi posters to hang on the wall. Make sure the door is closed before sharp objects begin flying. You may wish to hide your favorite Itachi posters to prevent vandalism. If you want to gain chibi Sasuke's sincere and complete admiration, give him your Itachi plushie as a voodoo doll. Do not wince when he tortures said plushie.

On occassion you might have the notion to take your chibi Sasuke to a toy shop. This is highly inadvisable. Remember that many _NARUTO _fans stalk the isles and will attempt to kidnap your chibi Sasuke. If ambushing Toys R Us is imperitive for your sanity, be sure and hide a tracking device in chibi Sasuke's sandal. Madarastudios. inc gives no guarentee that this will ensure your chibi is returned. You might try using a hoodie and some red face paint to disguise your chibi Sasuke as a chibi Kiba, which is not quite as popular and less likely to be stolen. Call ahead of time to ensure none of your friends own a chibi Kiba already.

Once inside the stoor, allow your chibi Sasuke to lead the way. Do not, repeat DO NOT attempt to keep your chibi Sasuke on any form of a leash. Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for the resulting genjutsu you may be subjected to. Your chibi Sasuke will likely take you straight to the _NARUTO_ franchise. Warn the store ahead of time to hide all Itachi merchandise. Even then your wallet may be severely depleted by the time you leave. Be kind to your chibi; ask the store managers to leave out one Itachi action figure for him to destroy.

Your chibi Sasuke will have different reactions concerning other chibi. He may show off more than usual if chibi Naruto enters the room, or he may attempt to kill said chibi. Never leave chibi Sasuke and chibi Naruto alone in the same room together. Plan ahead so that either you or the friend who owns chibi Naruto will be on hand to separate the two should a fight occur.

Several good chibi for your friend to bring on a visit are chibi Sakura, chibi Hinata, chibi Juugo, or other chibi that chibi Sasuke does not have a history of quarrelling violently with. Be warned; your friends to attempt to set up a romance between their female chibi and your chibi Sasuke. (Always check their bags and purses when they leave. Your chibi Sasuke may be found stuffed underneath a sweater.) Do not allow your friends to bring a chibi Sai. Madarastudios .inc is not responsible for the irrevocable damage that could occur. It is also adviseable for your chibi Sasuke to be kept away from all Leaf Village series chibi unless he is genuinely interested in speaking to one.

WARNINGS FOR OWNERS CURRENTLY OWNING ANOTHER CHIBI:

1). If you own a chibi Itachi, your chibi Sasuke will immediately clash. Madarastudios. inc will not be held responsible for the death and murder of either chibi Uchiha. You may want to lend chibi Itachi to a friend until the matter is sorted out. Please remember that chibi Itachi will be sensitive to another transfer and assure him beforehand that you are not sending him away for anything he has done wrong.

If it is impossible to choose between the two chibis for even an hour of your time, hide chibi Itachi in your room while you show chibi Sasuke _NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN _episodes 135-141. When he is finished crying, show him chibi Itachi. Leave the room to give the two some time alone. If fists start flying, you may wish to intervene. Lock your chibi Itachi safely out of Kirin range and replay episodes 139-141.

If in the end your chibi Sasuke will not reconcile with chibi Itachi, you may be forced to choose between the two. If this decision is impossible for you to make, try to work out a compromise and divide your time evenly between the two. Understand that chibi Itachi may already feel insecure about his position in the family, and chibi Sasuke might find a new owner rather than live in the same house as his brother. It would be advisable in this case to find them rooms on separate floors or build another closet on the opposite side of your room. Be prepared for a life of flying shuriken and memorize all directions in your basic first aid kit. Madarastudios. inc is not responsible for severed fingers, broken limbs, or mortally wounded chibi.

2). If you own a chibi Madara already, you may eventually be fortunate enough to find that your friend's chibi Sasuke has come in search of him. You may kidnap chibi Sasuke and hide the evidence. Understand that chibi Sasuke will hate you for this. (Your friend will too.) Madarastudios. inc is not responsible for unreasonable acts of vengeance. To appease chibi Sasuke's wrath, show him how to run a poster of Danzo through the paper shredder. To appease your friend's wrath, move to a different country.

3) If you already own a chibi Naruto, your chibi duo will inevitably quarrel. Your chibi have two distinct personalities and should never be kept in the same room for more than ten minutes at a time. Chibi Sasuke's dark moods and bland tastes will contrast with chibi Naruto's hyperactivity and orange tye-dyes. Your chibi can both go with you if you want to take them shopping, however it would be advisable for you to walk between them at all times. Keep a close eye on them if they decide to train together. Training is encouraged between chibi, but ensure beforehand that none of the weapons maintain sharp edges. Foam kunai and rubber senbons can be purchased at Madarastudiosonline. net.

Madarastudios. inc is not responsible for any damage that might occur to chibi Sasuke or the owner. This includes house fires, electrocution, theft or damage to your chibi Sasuke, shattered television screens, damaged _NARUTO_ collectibles, night terrors from gengetsu, or the loss or harm of your chibi Itachi. If you are having trouble with your chibi Sasuke that is not listed in the information above, call (899) 787-Madarastudios-Akatsuki. Upon the rare chance that you wish to return your chibi Sasuke, call up all your friends and rake in the cash as the bidding war begins.

. . .. . . .. . .

**Spur of the moment inspiration. I've been in a mood for humor lately. :3**


End file.
